


Is this what you've been fantasizing about?

by yeosangstiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ..hes not, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Sexual Tension, yeosang seems very innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangstiddies/pseuds/yeosangstiddies
Summary: Wooyoung had been Yeosang’s best friend for years and he kept all of his secrets but that got a little too hard for him after a few rounds of soju. He thought that maybe this one time letting a secret slip wouldn’t be that bad, maybe he’d even thank him for it.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	Is this what you've been fantasizing about?

**Author's Note:**

> My first and totally self-indulgent gift to this fandom. I'd like to thank my baby [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys) for always making me feral and telling me I'd do great if I tried to write, hope I don't disappoint you too much hahah 
> 
> This is inspired by [that one video](https://twitter.com/heartsforhwa/status/1228302506553417728) of Yunho and Hongjoong waking Yeosang up where he was all sprawled out on the bed :)

It was a few nights before the start of the world tour and they had gathered in the living room of their apartment to treat themselves to some drinks before the new journey ahead of them.

It was already late, only Wooyoung and Seonghwa left in the living room as Woo suddenly remembered _something_. That _something_ being the countless times Yeosang had whined to him about how unbearably hot Seonghwa is and how he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering when he saw his godlike bodyline, sweat dripping from his temples and chest heaving from the exhaustion of yet another challenging choreography. 

Wooyoung had been Yeosang’s best friend for years and he kept all of his secrets but that got a little too hard for him after a few rounds of soju. He thought that maybe this one time letting a secret slip wouldn’t be that bad, maybe he’d even thank him for it. 

It was just the two of them now and it felt like a good opportunity.

“Seonghwa hyung~” he called out, still a bit unsure if what he was about to say was a good idea.

“Yeah Wooyoungie, what is it?”

“Um I might regret saying this but I’ll say it anyway,“ Seonghwa looked at him seemingly confused but cocked his head to the side to urge him to continue.

“You know.. Yeosangie talks about you a lot.” A small smile forming as he heard this. He was the oldest of them all, he’s glad that his members appreciated him. That’s what that was right?

“That’s really great to hear, what does he say about me?” Intentionally trying to push away the thought of this meaning anything else.

“I don’t think you’re getting this right hyung. He talks about you in a more.. uhh.. _personal_ way. He’s been blowing my ear off about how hot you look when you’re performing, the way your muscles are all tensed up after hours of dancing, the sweat running down your temples and dropping from your chin..” He pauses for a moment. “I don’t even want to get into the rambling about that tongue thingy you do,” Wooyoung makes a weird face at the thought of it. 

Seonghwa visibly gulps as he’s trying to process the information incoming into his brain. After a few moments of opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what he should say in a situation like that Wooyoung gets up from his spot.

“Anyway hyung, it’s getting pretty late I should head to bed, I just thought you’d like to hear that,” Wooyoung spins around and heads for his room with a sly smile on his face. 

Seonghwa’s left there, sitting on the cold floor which didn’t seem so cold anymore as he felt his whole body heat up and thoughts flood his mind.

***

It’s been almost 2 months of touring now and Seonghwa had lost count of the amount of times he’s caught Yeosang staring while they were changing backstage. Just because he didn’t show it does not mean he didn’t in fact notice. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. His brain knew that this wasn’t the right time to get excited about Yeosang practically drooling over him but his dick didn’t so willing his boner not to pop has been a real struggle this past month of concerts back to back. Seonghwa hasn’t stopped thinking about what Wooyoung had told him either.

Months of pent up sexual tension, stress and an uncountable amount of hungry looks from Yeosang weren’t doing Seonghwa any good. The fact that they’re rooming didn’t help either. 

Seonghwa was an early bird so he got to witness sleeping Yeo every morning, chest rising and falling rhythmically and just the right amount of little sleepy puffs and whines to get him worked up first thing in the morning. 

It was one of those nights where Seonghwa couldn’t get his mind to give up and let him rest at last. He turned on his bedside light and sat up in his bed as he started at the wall. A little sound escaping Yeosang’s lips caused him to look to the side where Yeosang was sleeping soundly. He was sprawled on his bed, face looking as angelic as ever contrasting the thoughts in Seonghwa’s head. 

They liked keeping the temperature of their room pretty high so Yeosang had ditched the blankets long ago. The bottom buttons of his pajama top had come undone somehow and part of his belly was on display, Seonghwa cursed the moment he thought getting matching button-up pajama sets for the tour would be cute. 

Not only was his soft belly on display, flashing a part of his happy trail but he had hatched up one of his legs to the side, unintentionally giving Seonghwa plenty of room for his imagination to run wild.

Was this a blessing? Was it a curse? He didn’t even know at this point. What he did know though is that he desperately needed to tend to his raging erection and the mind mushing feeling that he might actually _die_ if he doesn't get to touch Yeosang right this moment.

Unable to keep himself still anymore he made his way to the other's bed. A part of his brain was still going over if this was a bad idea but he was quickly pulled out of his own head as he remembered the way Yeosang would desperately stare, running his eyes all over his body and although he was looking straight at him he could sense that his mind was wandering in dangerous territory. 

Not wanting to startle the other, he tried his best not to make the bed dip too much as he crawled on top of him. He stayed there for a moment, appreciating the beauty beneath him, thinking about how God really did have his favorites. 

He lowered his head, placing butterfly kisses to Yeosang’s temple, then his cheek, his jawline, his neck..

Yeosang’s mind, still sleep heavy, hadn’t really caught up to what was going on. He’d definitely be embarrassed if he had to admit how often he dreams of Seonghwa on top of him so this feeling wasn’t exactly unfamiliar to him. Despite believing this was yet another dream, his body seemed to be reacting way too eagerly to his imagination so he decided to crack an eye open, trying to push his thoughts away as he didn’t want to wake up a sticky mess again.

He let out a soft gasp as realization flooded his mind. He carefully looked down to see Seonghwa’s blonde locks, feeling pillowy soft lips delicately placing kisses from his neck down to his collarbones. Seonghwa felt Yeosang tense up beneath him and turned his head to face him. He was looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Seonghwa decided to speak up first.

“Sorry if I startled you, I can stop if this is making you uncomf-” Seonghwa was cut off by a soft whine and a hand lightly squeezing at his upper arm.

“No, no, please continue,” Yeosang managed to get out, a little out of breath, shaking his head a little too vigorously considering he just woke up. 

Every last worry in Seonghwa’s mind disappearing as he heard those words, so relieved he _finally_ got to get a taste of what’s been on his mind for months. He continued leaving tiny love bites all over Yeosang’s skin, slowly unbuttoning his top to gain access to more skin, not getting enough of him already.

When his top was fully open Seonghwa straightened up, running slender fingers over each side of Yeosang’s delicate torso. He felt the boy beneath him shudder at the touch and whimper lightly looking up at him with big expectant eyes. Seonghwa swore he felt lightheaded for a second as he took in the sight before him.

“Take this off please,” Yeosang says, pulling at Seonghwa’s shirt impatiently. 

Unable to deny him a thing Seonghwa quickly undid his buttons and threw his shirt to the side. Yeosang was eager to touch the other's body, running his hands from his chest down to the waistband of his boxers, leaving them there for a second and looking up at him with big eyes causing the older’s cock to twitch, not getting the attention he thought he would.

The boy clasped his hands behind Seonghwa’s head instead and pulled him down for a kiss, messy and needy.

Seonghwa hadn’t noticed he had started grinding down on Yeosang until the friction of their pajama bottoms had gotten equally unbearable for both of them. Not wanting to break off the kiss but aching for more he got up, ridding himself of his pants and turning his attention back to Yeosang, eyes almost burning through him.

“Get up,” he growled. Yeosang was caught off guard by the rawness in his voice as he had never heard him speak in such a demanding tone. He had to admit this simple order had made him more than thrilled, feeling his own cock react to it. He quickly stumbled out of bed and stood before him, looking as innocent as ever. Seonghwa didn’t lose time, pushing Yeosang back against the wall and dropping to his knees to rid him of his own bottoms. 

Yeosang’s breath hitched as cold air rushed to the newly exposed skin, but that wasn’t for long as Seonghwa’s hands found their way around his cock. It was pretty, it was _really pretty_ , just like Yeosang. He had to bite back a moan at the new sensation, bumping his head back on the wall and tangling his hand in Seonghwa’s platinum hair to ground himself.

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered, looking up at him with a look that didn’t leave room for arguing. Yeosang did as instructed, crossing his wrists and placing them behind his back. It wasn’t exactly comfortable as it made his back arch a little too much but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy a little pain. 

The uncomfortable feeling quickly forgotten as Seonghwa started mouthing along his length and experimentally dipping his tongue into the slit. He loved the way Yeosang felt in his mouth, expertly curling his tongue around it and bobbing his head faster as he saw the way his thighs began to shake. 

Not wanting to make tonight way too short he got off his knees and pushed himself against Yeosang’s tinier frame, whispering into his ear.

“I know you’ve been thinking about this for a long time Sangie, what is it exactly you’ve been fantasizing about?” The older says as he grinds against Yeosang’s trembling body.

Yeosang felt a blush rush from his ears to his neck, burning his skin. He couldn’t find the courage to utter a word, but he was so desperate for _more_ that he didn’t plan on letting Seonghwa down now. He moved out of his space and headed for the bed. He climbed up and plopped his torso down awkwardly as he didn’t want to remove his hands from his back where Seonghwa had ordered him to keep them.

Seonghwa audibly gasped at the view before him. Yeosang was absolutely breathtaking. Hips up, giving the tiniest wiggle. Head down, face flushed and eyes looking at him expectantly. His gaze then travelled downwards, his cock rock hard, a bead of precum rolling down his length and falling onto the sheets. Seonghwa knew Yeosang was beautiful, but this sight belonged in a museum. His own museum, he wouldn’t want anyone else looking at what he was seeing right now.

“Please, I need you,” Yeosang managed to say after it felt like Seonghwa was staring at him for an eternity. Seonghwa blinked dumbly realizing he was definitely staring for way too long and finally urged his legs to move. He quickly made his way to his bedside table where he kept a bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers. 

Yeosang was already so needy at this point that one finger slipped in without any trouble. He added a second one after a bit while his other hand was rubbing circles onto his hip lovingly. Seonghwa was exceptionally gentle. Not wanting to make Yeosang uncomfortable in any way, he snuck a hand under him stroking him lightly to ease the burning sensation as he inserted a third finger.

Yeosang wished he could claw at the sheets but he wanted to be good for Seonghwa and keep his hands where they were so he tried to focus on the feeling on his cock instead. After a few minutes of adjusting he started rocking his own hips back, getting way too impatient.

“Be a good boy for me and stay still Sangie,” Seonghwa’s voice echoed into his head as he was pulled out of his lust filled thoughts. Seonghwa pulled his fingers out and chuckled softly at the annoyed puff the younger released. After a few second of feeling uncomfortably empty Yeosang let out a choked out moan as he felt a burning hot tongue lapping over his entrance. 

He remembered wondering if Seonghwa could really use his tongue in the way he thought he’d be able to and the answer was no, it was even better, and at that moment - the absolute best feeling in the world. 

The way Seonghwa was swirling his tongue inside him made him want to scream loud enough for the whole hotel floor to hear. It took so much willpower for him not to come on the spot. 

He kept letting out little high-pitched moans, squeezing his eyes tightly as the feeling was way too good not to enjoy for a little longer.

“ _A-ah.. hyung please_ , I won’t last much longer if you keep doing this.” 

Seonghwa had definitely taken notice of Yeosang’s pleading every time he spoke and to say that it was doing things to him was a big understatement. Growing impatient himself, he untangled Yeosang’s hands from his back and pressed flush against him filling him completely, letting out a low groan into his ear.

Yeosang had fantasized about this many times but he’d never imagined it feeling even close to what he was feeling at this moment. His body was completely pliant, his head turned to the side drooling a little as he was getting quite literally rammed into the headboard of the bed, too high on the feeling to even care about the uncomfortable arch of his neck.

One of Seonghwa’s hands was gripping Yeosang’s hip and the other had found its way around his neck, squeezing a little more firmly now as his first attempt had drawn a sinful moan of his name from Yeosang’s lips. Who would've thought sweet Yeosangie enjoyed being used like that?

“ _Fuck_ , you sounds _so good_ Sangie, show me how much you like that hm?”

Yeosang bent his knees a little more and tried to meet Seonghwa’s thrusts as best as he could as unintelligible words, due to his throat being constricted, kept escaping his mouth. The hand around his neck was making his vision go hazy and his mind completely blank, but wasn’t that the best part?

Seonghwa alternated between spilling little praises into his ear and lightly biting at his nape as his thrusts grew faster and his pace more uneven.

It was all getting a little too much for Yeosang as a particularly hard thrust of Seonghwa’s hips made him slide right against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Yeosang’s mouth fell open in a prolonged moan, drool dripping down his chin and Seonghwa’s arm around his throat as he came so hard he swore he saw stars. The unintentional clench of his hole as he came surprised Seonghwa, who couldn’t last any longer himself, coming with an almost animalistic growl while gripping Yeosang’s hips _hard_ to bury himself as deep as he could.

Yeosang was a complete mess, trembling and panting but not making any effort to actually move. If he had to be honest he could probably fall asleep to the feeling of being so full and Seonghwa's weight on top of him.

After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths Seonghwa took it upon himself to unstick himself from the other's back and sat back on his heels to balance himself as he was still a bit dizzy.

He couldn’t help the deep moan that rolled off his lips as he saw his own come running down one of Yeosang’s thighs. He quickly leaped forward catching it and trailing his tongue back to the younger’s hole desperate to get a taste of the both of them. Yeosang was caught off guard by the action and if he hadn’t just come he’d definitely be hard again imagining Seonghwa tasting himself like this.

Seonghwa helped Yeosang off the bed and into the shower to get cleaned up. Too tired to bother changing the sheets they simply opted for throwing them on the bathroom floor and snuggling into Seonghwa’s bed instead. After laying comfortably tangled in each other's limbs for a while Yeosang spoke up.

“Ah I can’t believe Wooyoung actually told you, I’m never telling him anything again.”

“If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have known you were _that_ into me,” Seonghwa laughed. “You should probably thank him actually.”

Yeosang gasped, sounding offended but didn’t say anything. 

“Thank you hyung,” He mumbled after a while.

“What are you thanking me for Sangie, I enjoyed that just as much as you did,” Letting out a soft chuckle.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me always,” Yeosang added.

“I’ll never stop doing that as long as it’s making you happy baby. I will always be here.”

Yeosang let out a content sigh, nuzzling deeper into Seonghwa’s neck. He himself couldn’t help the smile on his face as he listened to Yeosang’s breathing deepen, finally feeling himself drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had any sanity left I'd say I'm sorry but I actually don't so there's that. You can yell at me (and also laugh at my handle) in the comments or on twt @YeosangsTiddies.


End file.
